Question: What is $\lvert -2 \rvert$ ?
Answer: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-2$ is $2$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $2$ is the non-negative version of $-2$.